


Dos caras de una misma moneda

by Chio



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot aún no estaba preparado para perder a tan gran rey, por eso, y tal vez porque Merlin tampoco lo estaba, decidió romper las barreras del tiempo y del espacio.Porque las consecuencias que trajera alterar el pasado no se comparaban con perderle a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La muerte de Arturo

**1\. La muerte de Arturo.**

**Lluvia**

La escena se congeló. Las pequeñas gotitas de lluvia que caían pararon su trayectoria, tal vez por magia, por una milésima de segundo que podría haber sido desapercibida para cualquiera.

El aire abandonó su cuerpo. Algo estaba mal, y Merlin lo sabía.

Por eso corrió, corrió por el campo de batalla sin importan cuantos o quienes estuvieran de por medio. Solo corrió. Oyó el rugido del ya no tan pequeño dragón blanco, Aithusa, y vio su sombra que le cubría. Supo que él también lo había sentido. Corrió y corrió.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero aun así él sabía que no iba a ser suficiente. El miedo lo paralizó al llegar a aquel lugar.

Mordred. Sabía que tenía que ocurrir, así lo predijeron hace mucho tiempo. Era el destino de ambos. El de Mordred y el de Arturo. Pero aun así, no estaba preparado para verlo con sus propios ojos.

Excalibur yacía en el frío barro cuando el rey se derrumbó bajo la sonrisa del que algún día fue un niño druida. Arturo clavó su mirada azulina en la del que fue su sirviente.

_No._

_No._

_No._

Merlín gritó en su interior.

Las pequeñas gotitas de agua seguían cayendo. Llovía.

El día en el que el rey Arturo murió llovía.

* * *

**Lágrimas**

Tal y como se esperaba, el funeral del rey fue elegante, bello y armonioso.

Todo su pueblo lloraba al observar como las vivas llamas de color rojizo se apoderaban del cuerpo del joven rey.

La reina, Guinivere vertía sus lágrimas en silencio. Lancelot sostenía su mano inspirándole apoyo. Ya no tendrían por qué fingir. Aunque en realidad todos los supieran.

Los caballeros le rendían homenaje alzando sus espadas al cielo.

Todos, entristecidos, lloraban por su rey. Un rey demasiado joven para tan trágico destino.

Mas Merlin no lloraba.

Observaba como el que fue su mejor amigo desaparecía entre las llamas.

No lloraba.

No le quedaban lágrimas.

* * *

**Decisión**

Merlin estaba decidido.

Lo había estado desde el momento en el que vio los ojos azulinos de su rey. Haría lo fuera por él. Y haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo con vida.

Fue por eso que cuando el dragón susurró, en un tono casi inaudible, que había otra opción, Merlin ni siquiera pensó en sus consecuencias. Solo quería traerlo con vida de nuevo. Porque la muerte de Arturo nunca fue una opción.

Camelot aún no estaba preparado para perder a tan gran rey, por eso, y tal vez porque Merlin tampoco lo estaba, escuchó con atención las palabras del Gran Dragón.

— Tienes mucho que perder —le había dicho el Gran Dragón con aquella voz que transmitía cientos de años de experiencia—, y poco que ganar.

— El destino ya estaba pactado… pero, ¿y si pudiera cambiarlo? ¿Y si estuviera en mis manos?

El dragón enmudeció.

— Tal vez, entonces, la vida de Arturo también estará en tus manos —susurró.

Estaba decidido, y el dragón lo sabía. Merlín rompería las barreras del espacio y del tiempo, aunque esto supusiera unas consecuencias nefastas.

Porque las consecuencias que trajera alterar el pasado no se comparaban con perder a su rey. Con perder a Arturo.

* * *

**Mirada**

_Quién sabe dónde y cuándo aparecerás, solo la Antigua Religión lo sabe_ , había dicho el dragón.

 

Merlín recordaba sus palabras jugueteando con los pequeños peces de colores que nadaban animadamente en la fuente. Debía de estar en ese lugar por algún motivo, pero este le era desconocido.

Observó al anterior rey de Camelot, un Uther mucho más joven, acercarse a aquella ventana.

 

_Si te ven con tu verdadera apariencia antes del momento justo acarrearía cambios nefastos en el futuro._

_  
_

Volvió su mirada al agua cristalina de nuevo para cerciorarse de su falsa apariencia. Una chica de cabellos castaños, complexión fina y ojos celestes se reflejó de forma difuminada en la fuente.

Siguió con su actividad, jugando con los pececitos, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que algo lo interrumpió. Un grito.

 

Se incorporó y corrió por la plaza, cruzando las puertas de aquel gigantesco castillo que tan bien conocía, avanzando por cada uno de los pasillos hasta que una imagen que no esperaba se formó.

La reina, Igraine, sollozaba en mitad del pasillo sujetando con una mano su abultado vientre. Merlin respiró.

 

— ¡Tú! —le llamó una voz misteriosamente familiar— ¡Ayúdanos!

Merlín se apresuró agarrando a la reina de forma no muy elegante por su brazo mientras seguía observando a la chica que lo había llamado.

Más joven, pero era ella. Nimueh.

Acompañaron a la reina hasta una sala cercana, guiándola hasta la cama.

Merlin aguardó entre los gritos de la mujer y la angustia de Nimueh, esperó hasta que ella hablara.

 

— Acércame esas mantas —dijo, y Merlin obedeció.

Las horas pasaban. La reina ya no gritaba. Nimueh respiraba de forma entrecortada. Uther aguardaba por noticias en la sala contigua. Y Merlin, para su desgracia, ya conocía el final de la historia.

De pie, junto a la cama, Merlin observaba impotente la situación. Hasta que un llanto de bebé lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

Nimueh, con el bebé en sus brazos llamó a Igraine, no queriendo asimilar que esta ya estaba demasiado lejos. En un intento por despertarla le tendió el bebé a Merlin, el cual lo acunó gustoso entre sus brazos.

Merlin sabía que si alguna vez alguien le preguntara que sintió al tener a Arturo entre sus brazos, que sintió al verlo nacer, él no sabría que responderle. Porque Merlin sentía muchas cosas.

Felicidad.

Ilusión.

Amor.

Cariño.

Ternura.

Y fue cuando el pequeño bebé abrió sus ojos, que el mago lo supo.

Al ver por primera vez sus brillantes ojos de un azul tan claro como el cielo.

Supo que no todo estaba perdido.

Y Merlin se permitió llorar.


	2. El principio de todo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camelot aún no estaba preparado para perder a tan gran rey, por eso, y tal vez porque Merlin tampoco lo estaba, decidió romper las barreras del tiempo y del espacio.Porque las consecuencias que trajera alterar el pasado no se comparaban con perderle a él.

**2\. El principio de todo**

**  
**

**Pequeño**

**  
**

Una semana después del nacimiento del futuro rey, Merlin seguía sin comprender el por qué de que él estuviese en aquella situación. El Gran Dragón había dicho que solo la Antigua Religión podía controlar los cambios en el tiempo, por lo que podría ser en cualquier lugar o momento imprevisto. Por eso esperó y esperó.

Fue así, como, tras observar detenidamente que la que era ahora su realidad no parecía gustosa de cambiar en un determinado corto periodo de tiempo, se decidió a hacer algo productivo. Algo más que acampar en un prado cercano a Camelot.

A Merlin le resultó más sencillo de lo que creía encontrar un puesto de trabajo en el castillo. Tal vez porque ahora poseía una forma femenina. Tal vez porque sabía donde lo recibirían gustoso. Quién sabe. Lo único cierto era que en menos de dos días Merlin, o ahora llamado  _Merein_ , era una de las nuevas criadas del rey Uther.

Las semanas pasaban, y  _Merein_  cumplía con todas sus labores a la perfección, siendo eficaz y rápida con cada actividad que se le encomendaba. Por el día, el joven mago, no se permitía distracción alguna, mas, sin embargo, la noche era distinta. Durante las horas en las que el sol se ocultaba, Merlin, se daba el mero capricho de ver dormir durante horas y horas a la diminuta personita que ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, entrando sigilosamente, o más bien por arte de magia, a la habitación del infante.

Todas sus preocupaciones finalizaban cada vez que escuchaba la respiración del pequeño Arturo, y cada noche revivía una y otra vez todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado, y pasaría con el por segunda vez en un futuro no muy lejano.

Porque las posibilidades de cambiar ese futuro desdichado eran pequeñas, pero una vez que lo miraba a los ojos le parecían infinitas.

 

**Entender**

**  
**

Los meses habían pasado lenta y angustiosamente, y con cada minuto que transcurría la confusión del mago aumentaba. Tal vez la Antigua Religión se equivocaba, y él estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Eso pensaba hasta que un día, de buenas a primeras, una mano pequeñita tiró de su falda, y unos ojos infinitamente azules aparecieron en su campo de visión.

— ¡Príncipe! ¡No haga eso! —gritó una voz femenina.

Merlin la miró confundido al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa para el pequeño Arturo y lo recogía del suelo.

— Ha aprendido a gatear, y es tan rápido que si me descuidara durante unos segundos lo encontraría a las afueras de Camelot —le dijo la chica de pelo rojizo.

 

Debía ser la sirvienta encargada de Arturo, pensó Merlin meciendo al pequeño bebé.

— Imagino que debe de ser difícil cuidarlo —dijo el de ojos claros riéndose interiormente por su comentario.

— ¡Ni te lo imaginas! —reía.

Oh, sí que lo imaginaba.

La joven mujer de ojos castaños acercó sus brazos al bebé para recogerlo, produciendo una leve mueca en él. Para Merlin esto no paso desapercibido.

La chica prosiguió con su tarea alejándolo del mago cuando un enfadado Arturo lloró y berreo tan fuerte como pudo.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa? —preguntó la chica, más para si misma que para su acompañante.

 

El bebé de cabellos rubios alzó sus manitas en dirección de su futuro sirviente y Merlin rió.

_Tan caprichoso como siempre_ , pensó.

— ¿Puedo? —preguntó Merlin con sus brazos extendidos.

 

La chica, frustrada por el lloro del príncipe, cedió a la proposición y colocó al bebé en sus brazos.

Arturo se calmó al instante.

— No lo entiendo —dijo ella.

— Yo tampoco —reía Merlin.

 

Las horas pasaron, una tras otra, las criadas del castillo se turnaron para probar suerte con el pequeño bebé, pero todas fallaron provocando el horrible llanto del bebé.

El rey Uther apareció en el pasillo momentos más tarde, molesto por el incesante ruido que emitía su hijo.

 

La joven pelirroja que se encontraba al cuidado del príncipe explicó la situación detenidamente, provocando que la ceja de su majestad se elevara de incredulidad.

Uther cogió a su hijo en brazos para comprobar la situación. Y lloró. El pequeño príncipe Arturo lloró.

 

Merlin se temía lo peor. Ya veía claramente su futuro. Condenado a muerte por embrujar al príncipe a sus siete meses de edad. Que irónico.

Mas observó con asombro como el rey reía ante la situación. Tal vez por todo el estrés que había sufrido últimamente y que retenía en su cuerpo.

— Quedas contratada como su niñera —dijo— Toda aquella que evite el horrible llanto de mi hijo es bienvenida en mi castillo.

Merlin sonrió.

— ¡Gracias, Sire!

Y entendió por fin por qué se encontraba en aquel momento y lugar.

 

**Primera**

 

El gran mago Merlin había vivido en su longeva vida un sinfín de primeros momentos. A cada uno de ellos le tenía un cariño especial, porque sin ellos, Merlin no sería Merlin.

Pero siempre habría uno, o tal vez dos, que recordaría con especial cariño, y que tenían algo en común. Ambas primeras veces tenían como protagonista a Arturo Pendragon.

El primero de ellos ocurrió durante una tarde soleada. Ni siquiera recuerda a qué hora había sido. Ni que día. Solo recordaba el momento.

El pequeño príncipe Arturo se encontraba jugando con un sinfín de juguetes (presente de cada uno de los reinos vecinos), y Merlin, o más bien llamado Merein por su reciente forma femenina, ordenaba las ropitas del futuro rey.

 

Merlin no recuerda cómo ni por qué, solo recuerda que Arturo soltó esos extraños soniditos de bebé que todos, misteriosamente, saben que quieren decir:  _hazme caso._

— Espera un poco, ahora juego contigo —dijo terminando de doblar la pequeña chaquetita de Arturo.

El bebé volvió a emitir aquellos ruiditos y comenzó a patalear.

— ¡No seas insoportable, espera un poco!

Pero todos sabemos que el príncipe no tiene, ni tendrá, paciencia nunca.

Merlin fijó su mirada rápidamente en el infante al escuchar un sonido extraño que antes no había escuchado.

_— ¡Merin!_ —gritó el bebé riendo.

Y Merlin también reía.

_— ¡Merin!_

_  
_

Ese había sido uno de los momentos más especiales del joven mago. Porque la primera palabra de Arturo había sido su nombre. Posiblemente querría haber dicho Merein, pero para él eso había sonado más como un  _Merlin._

Y nadie lo convencería de lo contrario.


	3. Mirando al futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camelot aún no estaba preparado para perder a tan gran rey, por eso, y tal vez porque Merlin tampoco lo estaba, decidió romper las barreras del tiempo y del espacio.Porque las consecuencias que trajera alterar el pasado no se comparaban con perderle a él.

**3\. Mirando al futuro.**

**  
**

**Oscuro**

**  
**

Morgana no era la única que tenía visiones. Merlin también las tenía.

A veces soñaba cosas confusas, cosas que, para su desgracia, ocurrían. No veía tales escenas de la forma en la que las veía la bruja. No tan a menudo. Pero las veía.

Por eso cuando ocurrían, Merlin lo sabía.

Sabía que estaba en uno de sus horribles sueños premonitorios. Como en esta ocasión.

 

__—_ No dejes que caiga —decía una voz femenina que intuía como su propia voz debido a un ya muy utilizado conjuro._

__—_ No lo haré —le decía en voz bajita Gaius tomándolo del brazo._

_  
_

Posiblemente ese " _no dejes que caiga_ " no tenía por qué significar lo que todo el mundo pensaba. Posiblemente significaba mucho más.

_La sonrisa de Gaius se desvanecía con cada paso que daba hacia el frente. Hacia el trono de Arturo… y de su futura reina._

__—_ No puedo hacerlo —decía con un ligero temblor en la voz—, no puedo mentir de esta forma._

__—_ Sí que puedes —respondió Gaius— Ya lo hiciste una vez._

_Dio dos pasos más._

__—_ Es por el bien de Arturo como rey, recuérdalo._

Merlin se incorporó abriendo sus ojos rápidamente sin entender ni una sola frase de lo que había predicho.

Todo estaba oscuro.

 

**Infancia**

**  
**

_—_ No hagas eso  _—_ dijo Merlin con su ya tan usual voz femenina.

El pequeño Arturo refunfuño al notar como su niñera quitaba de sus manos aquel objeto puntiagudo que había decidido lanzar a la fuente.

 _—_ ¡No puedes darme órdenes!  _—_ dijo el niño de no más de cinco años _—_  ¡Soy el futuro rey de Camelot!

 _—_ Sí, pero no lo eres aún  _—_ respondió de forma tranquila _—._ Ahora mismo solo eres el hijo del rey, un hijo muy maleducado por cierto.

 _—_ ¡No puedes hablarme así!  _—_ refunfuñó.

Merlin soltó una pequeña risa al recordar su primer encuentro con el príncipe. Había dicho exactamente lo mismo que en aquel entonces.

 _—_ Sí no pudiera no lo estaría haciendo.

Arturo soltó un suspiro frustrado y dirigió su mirada a los caballeros que se encontraban a lo lejos entrenando.

 _—_ ¿Yo seré como ellos alguna vez?  _—_ preguntó con inocencia.

 _—_ Sí, Arturo.

 

El pequeño príncipe sonrió mientras recogía un largo palo de una de las esquinas de la plaza y lo usaba como espada.

 _—_ ¡Seré un valiente príncipe que se preocupará por su pueblo!

 _—_ Sin duda  _—_ le respondió divertida entre risas _—_. Compartirás tu vida con tu amada esposa y viviréis felices para siempre.

 

El niño dirigió su mirada a  _Merein_  y abrió los ojos como platos.

 _—_ ¡Yo no pienso casarme nunca!  _—_ dijo con expresión de asco _—_  ¡Las niñas son tontas!

Merlin soltó una carcajada ante el comentario imaginándose lo mucho que cambiaría aquel niño que se encontraba en frente suya.

 _—_ Lo harás tarde o temprano —Merlin sonrió con dulzura.

 _—_ ¡Si me caso será contigo!  _—_ dijo el niño ilusionado dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Merlin paró de respirar durante un segundo.

 _Oh dios —_ pensó.

 

**Morgana**

**  
**

Merlin sabía que debía llegar ese día. Y llegó. Llegó cuando el príncipe de Camelot tenía siete años.

Escuchó, casi sin prestar atención, las palabras de Uther. Y fue cuando oyó  _se quedará con nosotros_ que Merlin supo que ya no había vuelta a atrás.

Su cabellera oscura ondeó graciosamente por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada del mago, y solo por un momento, este pudo jurar que aquella niña le había sonreído. Casi como si supiera lo que había ocurrido. Y lo que estaba por llegar.


	4. Esperando a su destino

**4\. Esperando a su destino**

**Protección**

_Merein_ se alisó su falda con desdén mientras observaba como el pequeño Arturo y la pequeña Morgana jugaban sin preocupación alguna.

 _¡Eso es trampa!_ , escuchó de boca del futuro rey cuando la de rizos oscuros le arrebató de un manotazo su espada de madera. Merlin sonrió deseando que la inocencia de ambos durara para siempre. Evitó pensar en toda la sangre que derramarían ambos en un futuro no muy lejano. Era mejor no pensar en esas cosas.

Volvió su mirada a Morgana y abandonó el escalón donde reposaba, rápidamente, al escuchar el pequeño chillido de esta y al verla en el suelo.

—¿Está bien, Lady Morgana? —preguntó cerciorándose de si tenía algún arañazo.

—¡Me ha empujado! —refunfuñó levantándose y mirando acusadoramente a Arturo.

—¡Ella hizo trampas! —gritó ofendido.

Merlin suspiró frustrado y dio por finalizada la sesión de juegos al escuchar los chillidos provenientes de Arturo. Sabía que era demasiado cabezota para pedir perdón a Morgana. Y demasiado orgulloso también.

Una de las damas de la corte se acercó al notar aquel alboroto y se ofreció a acompañar a la niña dentro del castillo, lejos de la ira del príncipe (no es que fuera a hacerle nada, no se lo permitiría nadie, solo que la niña era demasiado madura como para querer escuchar su pataleta sin sentido).

—Lo que has hecho no ha estado bien —le reprochó Merlin minutos más tarde cuando volvían a encontrarse solos.

—¡Pero ha hecho trampas! —repitió enojado.

—Aunque lo hiciera, no tenías porqué empujarla —dijo—. Porque alguien haga algo mal no significa que tú debas hacerlo también.

Arturo fijó su mirada en el pavimento, ya no con aire ofendido o enfadado, sino con una expresión avergonzada en su mirada. Había comprendido que había hecho algo mal.

—Tienes que proteger a Morgana, Arturo —prosiguió Merlin arrodillándose frente al rubio, recordando los sucesos del futuro—. Tienes que cuidarla y preocuparte por ella. Nunca la dejes sola.

Arturo miró a su criada con curiosidad, sin saber a que venían esas palabras de un momento a otro.

—Prométemelo —dijo, tomando las manitas del niño—. Prométeme que nunca la dejaras marchar.

—Lo prometo —dijo Arturo.

Merlin le sonrió con cariño, revolviendo los cabellos rubios que caían por su frente y suspirando de felicidad sabiendo que había hecho algo bien.

Años más tarde se daría cuenta de cuan equivocado había estado.

 

**Salto**

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse del pequeño Arturo.

Notó una vez más la sensación de estar en el lugar y el sitio equivocados segundos antes de observar como todo cambiaba de forma y color. Respiró entrecortadamente al notar como su cuerpo cambiaba a su apariencia verdadera, a Merlin y no a Merein. Hacía tantos años que había vivido como Merlin que ya ni siquiera recordaba como se sentía ver su reflejo en el espejo.

Se preguntó una vez más si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si daba los pasos adecuados para hacer posible un final un poco más feliz para todos.

Las dudas lo inundaron de nuevo.

Tal vez se equivocaba.

Tal vez no debía jugar con el destino.

Tal vez…

Pero todos esos  _tal vez_  desaparecieron de su mente al observar aquella plaza tan conocida para él.

Al ver a Arturo en plena juventud, con su arrogancia y su sentido del humor nefasto mientras maltrataba a uno de sus muchos sirvientes.

Y los  _tal vez_  quedaron olvidados en el momento en el que Merlin dijo:  _eh, ya te has divertido suficiente, amigo mío._

Y nunca sintió tan verdaderas esas palabras.

 

**Recuerdo**

 

Merlin guardaba muchos recuerdos, la mayoría de ellos nunca los había compartido con nadie. Ni siquiera con su madre o Gaius. Y dudaba que lo hiciera algún día.

Pero los mejores recuerdos (y aunque eran muchos) siempre tenían a su alrededor a una persona en particular: a Arturo Pendragon.

No sabía por qué, pero desde el primer día que lo conoció (y aunque en realidad fuera mentira, porque no llego a tenerlo en gran estima hasta unas semanas más tarde o incluso más) el príncipe, y futuro rey de Camelot, pasó a ser el engranaje que hacía que todo su mundo girara en la dirección correcta.

Se podía decir que Merlin vivía para él, aunque al mago no le gustara aquella forma de pensar. Lo hacía parecer como un psicópata y un acosador, y no lo era. Al menos lo primero no mucho.

— _¿Es estrictamente necesario que lleve un sombrero picudo de color azul para afirmar mi puesto como mago real? —había dicho Merlin saliendo del vestidor con el gracioso sombrerito en la mano— La capa tiene un pase, pero… ¿un sombrero?_

— _Totalmente necesario—le había respondido con ese aire burlón que tanto le hervía la sangre al hechicero— ¿Cómo van a saber si no que eres el mago real de la corte?_

_Merlin enarcó una ceja provocando que Arturo disfrutara aún más de la situación (si es que era posible)._

— _Creo que la gente sabrá mi estatus solo al ver la capa azul con estrellas —Merlin escupió aquellas palabras una detrás de otra, tan rápido que Arturo pensó haberse perdido en mitad de la frase._

— _La capa es un honor, Merlin —dijo el rey, sonriendo aún más si es que era posible._

— _Sé que me estas castigando de alguna u otra manera —refunfuñó—, y no te lo reprocho._

— _¿Castigarte? ¿Yo? —preguntó el rubio con fingida inocencia invadiendo una vez más el espacio personal del brujo, tal y como había hecho ya innumerables veces desde que se habían conocido— ¿Por qué debería de castigarte? ¿Por ocultarme que eras un mago por más de seis años? ¿Por hechizarme y burlarte de mí quien sabe cuantas veces? ¿O por convertirme en sapo en uno de tus ataques de nervios la semana pasada?_

_Arturo siguió sonriendo, pero Merlin agachó la cabeza como si de un niño recibiendo una reprimenda se tratase. Sabía que el rey bromeaba, pero aun así esas acusaciones eran tan ciertas que dolían._

— _Sabes que bromeo, ¿verdad? —la sonrisa de Arturo se desvaneció al observar el rostro entristecido de Merlin._

— _Lo sé, pero… todo lo que has dicho es verdad —dijo el mago sin apartar la mirada del suelo—.Te oculte todo durante más de seis años… No fui lo suficientemente valiente como para contártelo. Si no hubiera sido por Morgana seguirías sin saber que soy un mago._

_Arturo suspiró con cansancio._

— _En realidad si que lo sabría —confesó con tranquilidad._

— _¿Qué?_

— _No soy idiota, Merlin —prosiguió—. ¿Crees que no lo sospechaba? Siempre que ocurría algo tu estabas en medio. Hay que ser un verdadero retrasado como para no darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba._

_Merlin asimiló sus palabras sin apartar una mirada llena de sorpresa de los ojos del rey._

— _¿Lo sabías?_

— _No estaba del todo seguro pero… sí —Arturo sintió que un peso de encima le abandonó al contarle aquello a su amigo._

— _Vaya… —Merlin sonrió de forma sincera—No soy tan bueno guardando secretos como creía._

— _Definitivamente, no —Arturo le devolvió la sonrisa negando con la cabeza en un gesto que a Merlin se le antojó gracioso._

_Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, disfrutando de la situación. No era un silencio incomodo, aunque tampoco era un silencio agradable._

_Merlin nunca sería capaz de describir esos silencios que se producían entre ellos muy de vez en cuando. Esos en los que ambos sonreían y en los que se decían mil y una cosas con sus miradas aunque en realidad no dijesen nada en voz alta._

— _Te merecías que te convirtiera en sapo, acéptalo —dijo el mago de forma socarrona._

_El rey emitió una profunda risa y se acercó a él sin decir ni una palabra. No veía necesario responder._

_Cogió el sombrero picudo, azul y con estrellas, que había encargado personalmente para su Mago Real y lo colocó sobre su cabeza. Merlin pensó que lo haría de forma brusca, para recriminarle por aquellos comentarios que no debía pronunciar ante el rey (y que nunca dejaría de pronunciar), pero se extrañó al notar como lo depositaba con cuidado, como si de una tradición muy antigua se tratase. Como si el mago fuera el rey, y no al contrario, y le estuviera entregando la corona._

— _No sé que haría sin ti, viejo amigo._

_Pocas eran las veces en las que Arturo conseguía sincerarse con él (tan pocas que Merlin podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano), pero cuando lo hacía, Merlin no podía evitar que una sonrisa sincera y feliz inundara su rostro, y que su corazón latiese un poco más rápido. Solo un poco._

_Y esas palabras daban lugar una vez más a uno de aquellos silencios que ambos compartirían hasta que sus días se vieran finalizados. Hasta que uno de los dos muriese._

_Merlin adoraba aquellos silencios, y aún más (si es que era posible) las palabras sinceras de Arturo (esas que solo podía escuchar una vez cada muchos años, pero que en realidad sabía que las sentía aunque no las pronunciara)._

_Merlin adoraba aquellos momentos. Los adoraría siempre._

_No fue hasta que los perdió que se vio vacío. Sin vida. Al igual que Arturo._

_Su vida se había ido junto a la de su amigo._

_Fue este uno de los motivos por el cual Merlin no aceptó la perdida de su rey._

_Y fue este uno de los motivos por los que Merlin aguardaba una vez más (tal y como había hecho hace tantísimos años) en aquella plaza, esperando a que Arturo fijara su vista en él una vez más._

_Esperando a su destino._


End file.
